Intercom systems are useful in environments in which a group of users communicate with each other. For example, in a firefighting environment, it is important that individual firefighters be able to communicate reliably with each other over a full-duplex system. It is also important that command personnel on the scene of a fire be able to communicate with the individual firefighters. It is also important that persons at a remote location, such as a fire department dispatch location or headquarters be able to communicate. Intercom systems are commonly used to provide this functionality.
Marine vessels can also be environments in which intercom communication can be employed. It is often desirable for members of a large boat crew to be able to communicate with each other during operation. Intercom systems are also commonly used to provide this functionality as well.
It is desirable to be able to configure communication among members of a group of users of an intercom system according to a particular operational scenario or a particular tactical situation. Similarly, it is also desirable to make adjustments to the communication configuration in real time (“on the fly”) to be able to manage communication between a number of different devices.